


Осенний журавль в небе

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Загадочная родословная Юкимуры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осенний журавль в небе

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ-2012 был прелестный драбблик: 
> 
> "- Юкимура! На смертном одре я желаю открыть тебе одну тайну....  
> \- Ояката-сама?  
> \- Я... наклонись ближе... я твой отец, Юкимура!  
> \- Ох... Ояката-сама, я так счастлив! То есть, так скорблю... то есть, а мать кто?  
> \- Это великая тайна, Юкимура. Никто не должен знать этого, иначе многие великие будут опозорены.  
> \- И все же, отец! На ухо! Я никому не скажу, клянусь!  
> \- Хорошо. Это...  
> \- Невозможно! Это же...  
> \- Молчание, сын мой! Молчание!  
> \- Но...  
> \- Храни эту тайну!  
> Много раз у Юкимуры допытывались, кто его мать, и по кратким обмолвкам сделали вывод, что она - Уэсуги Кэнсин.  
> Но они были неправы.  
> На самом-то деле это была..." 
> 
> [URL записи](http://fandom-kombat.diary.ru/p165054921.htm) 
> 
> Драбблик породил целую дискуссию в комментах - думаю, понятно о чем.  
> И, как это всегда бывает с мелкой пакостью, которая сама лезет в голову при взгляде на ближнего, у меня тоже возникла фантазия на тему...

***

\- Осенний журавль в небе, - произнес Кенсин.  
\- Аист, - поправил Синген.  
В следующее мгновение они уставились друг на друга, и в глазах обоих явственно читалась паника. В сеттинге игры не было предусмотрено птиц - по крайней мере, точно не аистов и точно не свободно мотающихся по небу.  
\- Он не из нашей сказки, - сказал Такэда хрипло.  
Если бы они были мудры и опытны, то знали бы, что с неведомой летающей фигней, непонятно откуда взявшейся в пространстве игры, лучше не связываться. Лучше отвести взгляд и сделать вид, что ее здесь вообще нет. Но это были давние времена, когда даже старшее поколение было еще молодо и неопытно, а младшего поколения еще вообще не было в проекте (то есть, в проекте-то как раз было, но об этом пока знали только те, кто этот проект вели). А потому Кенсин с Сингеном похватали луки и обстреляли птицу, побежав следом за ней с гиканьем и улюлюканьем. Стрелы не причинили птице вреда - что понятно, ведь она была не из этого сеттинга, а, значил, не побиваема этим оружием - но вид двух размахивающих руками идиотов внизу ее напугал, и она, закричав дурным голосом, суматошно улепетнула за край экрана, оставив на пиксельном небе инверсионный след.  
А дело в том, что птица-то была не пустая. В клюве она несла какой-то сверток, что увлеченные охотой Синген и Кенсин не сразу заметили. Когда аист закричал, сверток выпал, и Кенсин с Сингеном пустились наперегонки к тому месту, где он упал: еще бы - сокровище из другого мира!  
Первым добежал Кенсин. На лице его, когда он увидел нечто, уроненное птицей, возникло странное выражение - но потом он поднял найденное на руки и расцвел внезапной улыбкой.  
\- Ах! Ну разве он не прелесть?  
Тут добежал и Такэда и своими глазами увидел, что аист и впрямь привнес в игру ценность великую и, не побоюсь этого слова, общечеловеческую - но, увы, не измеряемую в денежном эквиваленте. На руках Кенсин держал спеленутого младенца.  
При виде этой картины что-то в мозгу у могучего воина перещелкнуло, под ложечкой заныло и Синген дважды сглотнул, глядя на Кенсина, склонившегося над кружевным свертком - правильно так склонившегося, отметил машинально Тигр из Каи, словно всю жизнь учился младенцев держать, вот не даром они все подозревали, что программером у Кенсина тетка! - чувство, явно ему сеттингом не предписаное, а потому новое и волнительное.  
Через мгновение волшебство спало - и Синген и Кенсин снова уставились друг на друга. Градус паники в их глазах значительно возрос.  
\- Делать-то что? Что делать будем? - от волнения Кенсин заговорил с несвойственной ему резкостью.  
\- Ну... Надо его как-то выставить отсюда! - сказал Синген первое, что пришло в голов.  
\- Куда?! Как?!  
И вправду, подумал Такэда. И потом, птичка же его явно куда-то несла. Там недосчитаются. Ох они нам и вломят, если узнают.  
\- А что - мы его тут оставим?  
\- А что - у нас есть варианты?  
\- И что мы с ним делать будем?  
Кенсин сверкнул глазами так, словно хотел заморозить Такэду без помощи оружия. Синген почесал затылок мохнатого шлема.  
\- А остальным мы что скажем? Откуда мы его взяли?  
Паника в глазах Кенсина приблизилась к опасной отметке. Синген почувствовал себя обязанным прийти на помощь.  
\- Ладно... Что-нибудь придумаем. Я... Я скажу, что я его отец!  
\- Отец?! Я тебя умоляю - какой из тебя отец?!  
\- А какая из тебя... тьфу. Какой из тебя...  
Разговор зашел в тупик.  
В наступившей тишине младенец проснулся и требовательно заорал. Такэда подскочил.  
\- Кенсин! Ради бога, чего он хочет?  
\- Думаю, молока. Нам нужно молоко. У кого есть молоко?  
\- У Симадзу.  
\- У Симадзу?!  
\- Кокосовое... 

 

\- Птица, говорите. - даймё Симадзу задумчиво огладил подбородок. В эти поры он еще не обзавелся ни воспитанником, ни салагами - а потому еще не был "Дед", а просто.  
\- Птица, - подтвердил Такэда, начиная нервничать. Кенсин, самозабвенно нянчившийся с находкой, вливая в маленький ротик жидкость из разрезанного кокоса, кивнул в подтверждение. Это мало помогало - в присутствии такого земного и такого здравомысленного даймё Симадзу история с аистом с каждым повторением выглядела все абсурднее.  
\- Ладно, пусть будет птица, - сказал Симадзу миролюбиво. - Хорошо, такова ваша версия, лорд Синген. А что скажете вы, Кенсин-доно? Откуда у вас ваш мальчик?  
\- Это мой мальчик! - рявкнул Такэда. Он был собственник, и в компании больше трех это срабатывало вперед мозгов. - Я - его отец!  
\- Вот это уже лучше, - кивнул Симадзу. - А кто его мать, лорд Синген?  
Такэда подавился наливкой. Кенсин почему-то залился краской - но благоразумно промолчал.  
Симадзу долил ребенку молока, Кенсину - воды и Такэде - водки.  
\- Ладно. Ну а теперь, если хотите моей помощи - бросьте ваши сказки и говорите, что было на самом деле.  
Синген и Кенсин снова в панике переглянулись и как-то незаметно крепче прижались друг к другу. Дайме Симадзу налил, выпил, утерся и недобро посмотрел на гостей.  
\- Мы - компьютерные программы. Мы - размножаться не можем. У нас это сценарием не предусмотрено. А потому вопрос - КАК здесь завелся... завелось это?  
С нехорошим прищуром Симадзу наклонился к Такэде и Кенсину через стол.  
\- У нас был апдейт программы, да?

\- Не думаю, что дело в апдейте.  
Все вздрогнули и обернулись на голос. Отказывается, в тени под пальмой как-то невзначай материализовался Мацунага - как будто всегда там стоял.  
\- Апдейт прошел бы везде одновременно, и мы бы это почувствовали. - Мацунага задумчиво повертел в руке травинку. - Нет. Не думаю. Думаю, нам надо поискать другое объяснение. А именно... мы имеем дело с вирусом, незаконно проникшим в тело игры. Они, как правило, именно так и выглядят - мило и безобидно.  
Кенсин сунул ребенка в руки Такэде и схватился за меч.  
Не успел: между ним и Мицунагой вдруг возникла сияющая Маэда Мацу с праздничным тортом.  
\- Синген, Кенсин! Говорят, вас можно поздравить?

Информация в тридцатидвухбитной среде распространяется с колоссальной скоростью.

 

Понедельник после первого релиза стал тяжелым днем для разработчиков Sengoku basara. Неизвестные злоумышленники взломали сервер и внедрили в программу цепочку кодов, приведшую к тому, что в сеттинге игры возник новый персонаж - орущий младенец в пеленках, работающий на незадействованном ранее ресурсе "кокосовое молоко". Изучение новых кодов, лихорадочная расшифровка логов и все прочее, что делается в таких случаях, не дали ровно никакой информации ни о том, откуда он взялся, ни о том, как от него избавится.  
После краткого заседания правления было, как всегда в таких случаях, принято мудрое решение "Если проблему нельзя решить, ее нужно возглавить". В авральном режиме была завершена разработка нового поколения персонажей, в рядах которых должен был затеряться незаконный пришелец из внешнего мира. Чтобы он выглядел среди них естественно и убедительно, его тоже проапгрейтили до нужного уровня. Мозгов Юкимуре это не прибавило, зато унаследованная после падения с аиста противоударность никуда не делась.  
Между тем, пока молодое поколение обживало игровое пространство, Кенсин как-то между делом пригрел у себя пышногрудую блондинку - и тут Такэда впервые пожалел о том, что оставил Юкимурку себе и даже краткое время подумывал о бартере. Впрочем, не блондинками едиными: Юкимура все-таки был "парень со звезды", в смысле с аиста - в отличие от всей остальной молодежи, появившейся тут по банальному перепрограммированию, и Такэда возлагал на питомца большие надежды. Зато, глядя на Кенсина, гоняющего чаи с Касугой, Синген окончательно утвердился во мнении о женском авторстве Уэсуги: только женскому коллективу могла прийти в голову мысль снабдить Кенсина вместо синоби подружкой для застольных сплетен. 

 

На смертном одре Синген признался Юкимуре, что он - его отец.  
А что он мог еще сказать? Когда Юкимура в подростковом возрасте стал интересоваться своим происхождением, Синген рассказал ему правду - аист принес. Юкимура дулся на него неделю - кажется, ему уже рассказали, откуда берутся дети. (Такэда подозревал в этой диверсии Симадзу: Мацунага бы не стал, монаху-Кенсину не хватило бы осведомленности - а вот дед был ушлый и вечно учил детей плохому, да вот хотя бы на на дедова воспитанника посмотреть).  
\- А кто моя мать?  
Об этом Такэда не думал. Он твердо знал, что он Юкимурин отец - ну хорошо, он и немножечко Кенсин! - но никогда не задумывался, кого сочинить Юкимуре в матери. Потому в решающий момент он придумал какую-то ложь, но не смог сделать ее убедительной. Юкимура тогда промолчал, но сам вспомнил, как когда-то подслушал разговор Наставника и Кенсина: это мой ребенок, рычал Такэда, а Кенсин шипел в ответ - и мой тоже, а потом подумал, что ведь Кенсин никогда не причинял ему вреда и, сражаясь с Наставником, никогда не трогал его, Юкимуру.  
Из этого Юкимура сделал далеко идущие выводы, и не нашлось никого, кто мог был его переубедить. 

Но что мог еще сказать ему Синген? Правду? Что он - вирус, принесенный в программу случайно залетевшей птицей? 

Однако и легенда об аисте каким-то образом просочилась в народ и стала иметь там хождение. На том самом холме, где когда-то Синген с Кенсином увидели аиста, потом часто видели Юкимуру с Датэ - они сидели, рука в руке, и в жадном ожидании всматривались в небеса.  
Впрочем, возможно, они встречались на холме за чем-то совсем другим.

30 июля 2012


End file.
